Stalling Zim
by EmyBunny
Summary: After a horrible accident, which results in Miz's death,Zim tries to wipe his mind of everything that involves Miz, but in the process he makes a mistake and wipes his mind of Dib as well.Now Dib has to remind Zim of their relationship. But can he? ZaDr
1. Horrible Accident

**Hey, everyone! This is the sequel to Meeting The Terms, my ZaDr fanfic. :3**

**I hope everyone likes this as much as I do! It's going to be my best fanfic yet!**

Miz stared at the boy who taunted her. She had the urge to pull out her spider-like mechanical legs and stab him to shreds. He was pissing her off so much. She wanted to Killllll him. However, Dib and Zim were watching how she'd react to the situation, another test.

"You're so ugly, why you have green skin?" the boy poked at her bare shoulders.

Miz's left eye twitched and she wanted to kill him even more. More then ever, actually. She lost it a little as she slapped his hand away, her claws slightly ripping his flesh. He cried out with pain. "Don't touch Miz." she screamed at him, standing over him as he fell on his butt in panic.

He scrambled up and ran over to his mother, sobbing. Miz crossed her arms and smiled evilly, showing off her zipper-like smile.

Zim walked over to her and picked her up. "Come along, Miz... we better get out of here before his parent unit comes over." he whispered to her, making her frown.

"But mama! He was being a jerk... calling me ugly." she pouted.

Dib and Zim walked back to their car, Miz safely in Zim's arms.

"That little boy worries me... what his name?" Dib asked Miz as they buckled her up in the car.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." she said, smiling up at her daddy.

Zim chuckled. "That's my girl." he kissed her on her forehead.

Dib and Zim climbed into the car and Dib started it. Zim reached over and held out his hand, wanting to hold his lover's hand.

Ever since coming back to earth, the two had been inseparable. Which was alright, since no one judged that. And Professor Membrane was just happy that his son was finally settled down and alright had a child. Though he didn't know that Miz was his ACTUAL granddaughter. That was kept a secret from him.

Simply because Miz looked eight instead of two like she was. Which made thing difficult for the family.

Dib kept panicking that she would grow old before him, but Zim assured him that she had the same growing genetics as himself, which meant that she'd stop growing once she looked like a teen.  
>Which always made Dib wonder; how old was Zim?<p>

Zim would always laugh and reply with; "I don't want you to think I'm a pedophile, so I won't tell you."

"Why would I think you're a pedophile?" Dib would demand with worry.

"It's nothing, Dib-love." Zim would squint his eyes with a cute smile and then kiss him before skipping off to distract himself with Miz.

Miz was slightly worried on how her growing was going too, because it seemed like she'd stopped growing. Completely.

Her hair wouldn't even grow anymore! And it had been three months since landing on earth. Usually she'd grow at least an inch.

When they arrived home, which was Dib's house, Miz climbed out of the car and squealed with joy as she ran into the house to find Gir.

Dib and Zim got out of the car and walked into the house, holding hands. They smiled to each other when they found Miz playing tea with Gir in her room.

"I'm glad she has at least one friend." Dib said, sighing with relief.

"I just wish it wasn't Gir..." Zim made a face as Gir screamed about something random. "He's rubbing off on her."

"She'll be fine, Zim... Don't worry about it." he took his lover's hand and pulled him into their bedroom. "Why don't we have some fun while Gir baby sits..."

Zim blushed. "Dibbbb...It's still day time."

"So?" Dib took him into his arms.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Fine... But you better keep quiet this time!"

"As long as you don't use claws."

Meanwhile, Miz looked up to say something to Zim and Dib to find they weren't there. She pouted and looked over at Gir. "They're hopeless romantics." she told him.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hopeless!" Gir screamed.

She fiddled with her dollie and made the arms move up and down. She sat there for a few moments listening to Gir's chatter before she got up and walked to her window, looking outside.

She missed the Massive, at least there she had Irken friends who loved her. She wondered if they missed her. Probably not... they were all so busy getting ready to become invaders.

She stood up straight and turned to Gir. "One day, Gir, I will be an Invader. Invader Miz. The most fearless invader of them all!"

She stood on her dress and did a salute pose. "And I'll worship the Tallest, because that's what Irken Inavders do. And I'll be their favorite." she said with joy, before doing a little dance. "And then EVERYONE will love me."

Gir looked up at Miz with a worried look. "Master was a Invader. He wasn't very nice...Invaders aren't nice... WHY THEY NO NICE?" Gir started randomly crying before he snapped out of it. "I'ma go make WAFFLES!"

He spazed out before running out the room.

"That...that was just weird, Gir." Miz narrowed an eye.

She went to step off the dresser but tripped and fell onto her PAK, which made a loud cracking noise. She muttered something as her vision slowly left her and she started to feel incredibly tired.

Zim giggled as Dib did things to him that only Dib could. And then he heard it; the sound of Miz falling. He jumped up, grabbing his silky white (Women's) robe. Dib instantly stopped what he was doing and pulled his shirt back on.

Zim ran out of the room before he could even finish tying the sash to his robe. He rushed into Miz's room and found her lying on the floor, on her back.

Her PAK was beeping silently, saying that it was powering down. Zim screamed with fear, sounding too much like a woman at the moment.

He ran over to his daughter and picked her up, tears running down his cheeks already. "Miz? Miz! Wake up, baby! C'mon!" Zim was shaking her as Dib ran into the room, now alarmed with Zim's scream.

Dib fell to Zim's side, trying to take Miz from him. Zim held onto her like she was some precious toy that he refused to release. "Zim!" Dib snapped. "Let go of her so I can do CPR!" he ordered of his wife.

Zim slowly, and reluctantly, released Miz, his expression going blank, lifeless. Somehow, deep inside him, he knew it was already too late.

Dib laid Miz down and did CPR, and after five frantic minutes, he was crying like a baby, unable to control himself any longer.

"Can we replace her PAK?" Dib cried, asking Zim.

Zim didn't respond, just stared blankly at Miz's body.

"ZIM!" Dib shook his lover, trying to get his attention.

"No... Once a PAK shuts down, it will not turn back on. It's simple knowledge, Dib-shit." he stood, his body seeming lithe and frail, almost breakable.

Zim walked out of the room, and downstairs, where he headed down into the basement where no one would hear his screams of agony.

He shut the basement door and walked down the steps, going over to a corner and sitting down. For a few seconds he felt nothing. Just numb.

And then it hit him, like a train out of nowhere. He felt it like a thousand blows in military training – no worse then that. Far worse.

He covered his mouth with his hands as, at first, small screams and squeaks came from his throat. And then they turned louder, more desperate. More frantic.

He screamed in Irken about how it wasn't fair. That his life had been perfect, and how the Irken god, that he didn't believe in, had stolen Miz from him. And how that was so very, truly, unfair.

He screamed as loud as he could, he had a moment of pure mirth, he then screamed again, he cried, he punched the walls, he clawed at his cheeks, he pulled at his antennae, he screamed some more, and then, as if nothing had happened, he walked back upstairs and closed the basement door before locking it, as if to keep his agony in the basement.

Zim walked back upstairs and saw that Dib was still crying over Miz's body, holding her small hand.

Zim crouched down and picked Miz up, holding her lovingly. "C'mon Miz, time for bed." he smiled a real smile, as if she was really just tired, and that was all.

But instead of putting Miz in her bed, like he always did, Zim walking out of the room.

Dib, worried about his wife, now, rushed after him, hearing him mutter; "Yes, of course you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight..."

Zim walked into the master bedroom – which was his and Dibs – and walked over to the bed, climbing into it and wrapping the blankets around himself and Miz, holding Miz tightly.

Zim did not speak one word to Dib.

Dib closed the bedroom door before he shrank against it and slid to the floor, sobbing.  
>Their everything had been destroyed. And it was all because Dib had wanted to spend a little time with his wife.<p>

Dib wanted to hurt himself so bad, but Zim didn't need that right now. He had to keep strong – for Zim.

But... Zim was in the room – alone – with a lifeless Miz. Shouldn't that be worrying to Dib? Should he take Miz away? He wasn't sure what to do.

Dib walked downstairs and grabbed the cordless phone, dialing Gaz's number. She'd want to know; she'd fallen in love with Miz when she found out that Miz was her niece.

This would devastate her, but he had to tell someone. He could just hide the fact that she was dead.

Gaz wouldn't pick up the phone, it went straight to voicemail. "Gaz... call back soon, something happened to Miz..." Dib couldn't stop crying, even on the phone.

He hung up and then tried his father – knowing his father was the LAST person he needed to talk to... but he had to talk to somebody. He felt so weak right now.

"Dib! How are you, son? How are things going?" Pro. Membrane said cheerfully on the other line when Dib called.

Dib choked on a sob. "D-Dad... Something happened to Miz..."

Pro. Membrane became eerily silent. "What happened, Dib?" he asked with real concern, which was rare.

"Miz... fell... and...and...she didn't wake up, dad! I did CPR and she didn't wake up. Her heart isn't beating anymore. She's GONE!" Dib cried.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Zim ran his hands through Miz's hair, smiling down at her. "You're so beautiful, Miz... So much more beautiful then Dib and I combined. And that's saying something." he laughed at his own joke before becoming serious again, yet still smiling. "I love you, Baby...and don't forget it."

Miz did not respond, of course.

Zim clutched her close, burying her face in his chest. "I just...love you...so very much." Zim sobbed quietly, still clutching his beautiful daughter.

**If I made you cry, I'm sorry... :(**


	2. Forgetfullness

**Sorry for the long and boring chapter, it's kinda just a filler chapter. :3**

(OneYear Later)

Zim stared out the window, expression blank and lifeless. He was wearing a nightgown and a blanket was wrapped around his thin shoulders. Ever since Miz's death, Zim refused to eat much food. He'd just mutter that he didn't deserve it, which made Dib not want to eat either. Though he did at work or whenever he was out and about.

It wasn't like Miz's death wasn't effecting Dib, because it very much was, it was just effecting Zim more. Because Zim was her mother, and therefor the connection was stronger. It made things so much harder for him, and he blamed himself for it, saying that he'd loved her too much, and that was why she'd been taken from him.

Dib tried to get that idea out of Zim – but Zim seemed utterly dead. When he spoke it didn't sound like he was speaking to Dib, it sounded like he was talking to himself, blaming himself for everything.

When Zim wasn't sitting at the window staring down at Miz's old jungle gym, he was down in Dib's lab creating something that he would not speak to Dib about, no matter how hard Dib pried.

And when he wasn't creating the weird device, he was down in the basement screaming, cursing, or just crying.

When he finally finished his device, he seemed so relieved and a little better, but when he walked into Miz's room, it went all down hill.

Dib sighed as Zim curled up onto Miz's bed and hugged one of Miz's favorite stuffed animals. Dib sighed as he watched his wife do this, feeling so much pain for him.

He stepped into the room, walking over to Zim and sitting on the floor next to the bed. "I got you something...For our second anniversary." Dib told Zim, pulling a long velvet box out from behind his back. He opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a locket on it.

Zim lifted his head a little, having always liked shiny things. "What is it?" he asked Dib, speaking to his husband for the first time in a year.

"It's a locket..." Dib said, taking it out of the box and holding it for Zim to see. He opened the locket and inside was a picture of Miz and Zim. The picture was one that they'd taken during Easter last year...

Miz was wearing a cute yellow dress and her hair had a bow in it.

Zim took the locket in his hand and stared down at the picture, showing little to no emotion. But he couldn't keep that face forever as his expression changed to one of pain and he put his hand over his mouth.

Zim started to cry.

Dib was so glad that Zim was showing emotion, even if it was just him crying. It was better then the nothingness he'd experienced over the year.

Zim's shoulders shock as he cried silently, not make a sound except a few whimpers here and there.

Dib took the necklace and put it around Zim's neck, which Zim allowed with a small whimper, looking into Dib's eyes, which were also filled with tears.

Zim crawled off the bed and into Dib arms, curling into a ball. Dib wrapped his arms around the shaking Zim and held him tightly, laying his head on Zim's.

"It's all my fault... I loved her too much. Everything else has been taken away from me, why wouldn't she be taken from me? I should've seen it coming." Zim muttered, closing his eyes and snuggling close to Dib.

Dib rocked Zim back and forth, snuggling him and loving him.

Zim fell asleep shortly afterward, his body staying in his curled up position. Dib stood, still holding Zim, and carried the sleeping alien to their room, where he laid his lover onto the bed and wrapped the blankets around him.

He started to leave the room; Zim and Dib hadn't slept in the same bed since Miz died. Dib was now used to sleeping on the couch downstairs.

There was a rustle as he started to leave. He turned to see Zim sitting up, eyes wide.

"Zim, baby...go back to sleep. You'll need your sleep." Dib forced a small smile.

Zim reached out his arms, opening and closing his hands much like a child does when it wants to be held. "Gimme..." he begged when Dib didn't move.  
>Dib smiled sadly and walked over to Zim, who reached out further and gabbed Dib's arms, pulling him down. They cuddled into bed and held each other, both thinking about the same thing; Miz.<p>

Both of them fell asleep holding each other.

In the middle of the night, Zim woke, his eyes roaming around the room before reaching Dib's face. He smiled and ran his fingertips over Dib's cheek, adoring Dib so much. Dib would never know how much Zim loved him. How much he cared for the beautiful human.

Maybe things would be better if he just used the device. Maybe he could love Dib fully, then.

He'd been debating on whether using his creation was good or bad. But if it meant he could focus on Dib entirely, then... it was worth it, wasn't it?

He got up, untangling the sheets from his body. He walked to the door, taking one last glance at Dib before heading down to the lab.

Zim grabbed his device and put the electrodes to his head, taking off his wig. He sat down on the floor, in case he passed out. He started up the device and looking down at it.

"Please select memories to erase." the device said in Irken.

"Erase everything about Miz." he told the device in Irken.

The device registered what Zim had said before saying; "Erasing data about Miz and Dib."

"Wait! No! Not Dib!" Zim tried to stop it but it was too late.

Electricity was shot through his body and he fell onto his side, convulsing. His eyes went blank before they closed slowly, his body still twitching.

He fell into a deep sleep after his body stopped twitching.

Dib woke up in the morning to a loud banging sound. He shot out of bed and ran downstairs where he saw Zim standing in the living room, looking around with horror.

He was wearing his wig and his contacts, which seemed odd to Dib. Zim was still wearing his short silky nightgown, it was ridden up, showing his shorts-like black underwear.

He glared evilly at Dib, his eyes flashing with hatred, a look that Dib hadn't seen since their very first fight – which was years ago, in high school.

"Dib-Human! I came to destroy you, apparently..." Zim seemed confused for a few seconds before he looked around. "How I got here, is besides the point." he waved his suspicion off.

"Um...Zim, what is this about?" Dib stared at his wife with so much confusion he looked stupid.

"You know EXACTLY what this is about! I refuse your little 'deal.' Zim will NOT be your love pig." Zim shouted, holding a Irken gun up and aiming it at Dib.

Dib's eyes widened and he dodged the blow from his lover. "Zim! What the hell, babe?" he demanded as Zim got ready to take another shot, eyes mad with amusement.

"Do not call Zim you're 'babe', Zim will be 'babe' to no one!" he shrieked, walking over to Dib, old uniform boot (that he kept for some reason) clacking against the wood floors.

"Zim, honey... I don't understand... can we talk about this?" Dib asked, worried about Zim's welfare.

Zim stepped forward, his hips swaying rather girly. He crouched in front of Dib and grabbed his jaw with one hand. "Talk? Talk, Dib? I gave you the chance. And you SHOVED me away and made that stupid DEAL!" Zim reared his fist back before punching Dib square in the jaw.

Dib's head flew back and hit the wall, which gave him a instant headache.

Zim stood, towering over the tall Dib, which used to seem impossible. His mouth was twisted into a evil grin.

"Zim... Is this about Miz? What's going on? And why are you bringing up the Deal? I broke that off a long, long, long time ago." Dib was getting frustrated.

"Oh, so on Earth yesterday is a long, long, long time ago?" Zim's sharp teeth showed when he grimaced.

Dib was now extremely confused. Where the hell did Zim's memories go?

"Zim, what year is it?"

"2005. Why Dib-shit?"

"Wrong, it's year 2010." Dib corrected, swallowing hard. Zim had forgotten. Forgotten everything.

Zim frowned. "What does the year have to do with anything?" Zim screamed at his husband.

"Zim...What did you do to forget everything?" Dib asked, grabbing Zim shoulders and shaking him.

Zim looked disgusted. "Get your filthy pig smelly hands off of me!" Zim ordered, rather harshly.

Dib released Zim. "Just...just don't do anything stupid."

"Like not killing you?" Zim narrowed his right eye, while keeping the other wide open.

Dib sighed. "Zim... I love you, you know that right? Now tell me what's going on. You're scaring me." he tried to reason.

Zim pointed an accusing finger at Dib, narrowing his eyes. "You said you loved me...Why? No one is allowed to love ZIM!"

Dib grabbed Zim and forced his lips against his lover's making the Irken scream with shock, having not expected that. Dib pulled away, staring into the alien's horrified eyes.

"Just listen, Zim, I'm sorry for whatever I did... just please, please, tell me what's wrong." Dib started to sob, not sure what to do. He fell to his knees and hugged the Irken's waist, head resting on the alien's belly.

Zim stared down at the crying human with wide eyes. Had he missed something? He wasn't sure.

Thanks to the device for malfunctioning, it had erased Dib's and Zim's relationship from his mind, and had left him with the memory of Dib capturing him and forcing him into the 'deal' of them being in a relationship. Which, in the memory, Zim never agreed to.

'_That's no reason to kill the human, though..._' Zim thought as he went over the memory. '_Maybe humans just aren't used to that kind of dominance._'

Zim got an evil idea. '_Maybe I could use this weepy human..._' He put a hand on Dib head, smoothing down his scythe lock of hair. "Maybe...Zim will think about it."

Dib looked up at Zim, eyes wet with tears. "I love you, Zim. I truly do... and I don't know what is going on, but I want to fix it."

Zim made a face, gripping the humans hair hard. "Zim does not need fixing." he growled, tossing the human aside and crossing his arms, standing proud.  
>Dib stared at the unknown person in front of him. Was this the true Invader Zim? Was he really that uncaring? Dib didn't understand.<p>

What happened to his beautiful, loving, wife? Where had he gone?

Dib still stared at the alien in front of him, Zim staring back, his expression unamused. He was obviously waiting for a response from Dib, and he was getting angrier by the second. "Speak, DIB!" Zim finally shouted, going to punch Dib, but Dib grabbed Zim by his wrists and pulled him down onto the floor, pinning him down.

"I will make you mine again, Zim, I swear." Dib told him, voice dark and heavy.

Zim stared at Dib with horror, not sure what to do.

The spaghetti straps to his nightgown had fallen down his arms and his hair was messy around his face, making Zim look extremely sexy to Dib.

Dib leaned down and brushed his lips across Zim's, which made the little green alien squirm and try to free himself from the human.

Dib still held Zim down, refusing to release the alien. He kissed him harder, moving his tongue into Zim's mouth.

Zim stopped moving, letting out a small whimper. He didn't like that the human was overpowering him. Since when had his body become so week? He didn't understand it.

Dib bit at Zim's bottom lip, trying to get his lover to kiss him back. And he refused to stop kissing Zim until he got some kind of reaction out of the alien.

Zim had the strangest urge to kiss Dib back, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Zim let out a soft moan and started to kiss Dib back, his cheeks turning a deep blue. He felt funny inside, like earth butterflies were inside of his squeedily spooch.

Dib still pinned Zim's arms, afraid he was faking so he could get away. But when Zim's legs wrapped around Dib's waist and pulled him closer, Dib took a chance and wrapped his arms around Zim, who wrapped his arms around Dib's neck.

They stayed like this for awhile, just kissing.

It had been so long since Dib had kissed Zim, and this was amazing. It felt like their first kiss all over again.

And, for Zim, it was – in his memory.

Suddenly Gir walked in and screamed that they should get a room.

Zim pulled away, dazed. "Gir, go away." he ordered, glancing over at the robot slightly before looking back up at Dib. "Let's get this straight, Dib; you do NOT control me. I control YOU!"

"Whatever you say." Dib smiled, enjoying the fact that Zim wasn't trying to kill him anymore. But of course Zim still had to have his way.

Zim scrambled out from under Dib and dusted himself off. "Now, I should be heading back to the base."

"Wait, Zim!" Dib stood, catching Zim's arm. "I need to tell you something first." he said, knowing full well that Zim had destroyed the base shortly after moving in with Dib.

"Well, what is it, Dib-stink?" Zim demanded, not entirely sure why he kept calling Dib that when Dib clearly didn't stink. Actually... he smelt really good. Yummy, almost.

"It's about us." Dib said before he started to explain how they were married.

Zim listened quietly, his expression never changing, just staying neutral, which concerned Dib.


	3. So, we're, like, married?

**Sorry this is so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So...you're saying we're married and that we're in love?" Zim asked carefully, his eyes suspicious as he crossed his flawless arms and stared Dib down. Dib sighed, having known that Zim wouldn't believe him. He nodded, however, wishing that Zim would understand.

Zim slumped. "Zim hopes you're not lying, Dib." Zim said, having already seen himself in a mirror when they went to go sit down on the couch, and had seen that he'd aged a little. "Zim looks older then Zim did yesterday – in Zim's memory, and it makes Zim confuzled."

"Um...Zim, people don't talk in third person." Dib had to tell the alien, who shot him a glare from hell.

"Zim is not people." he replied back smoothly. Dib rolled his eyes, seeing that the alien was still going to act like a stubborn teenager.

"Whatever Zim..." Dib sighed, slouching in his seat. "So... when you woke up, where were you? Maybe we'll find the reason you lost your memory there." Dib added, cocking his head.

Zim stood. "Zim shall show you, since you are incapable to figure it out yourself."

"Um, Zim... I wouldn't be able to figure out where you'd woken up. You clearly didn't wake up next to me."

Zim narrowed an eye. "Why would I wake up next to YOU?" he demanded, crossing his arms again.

Dib glared at Zim. "We're married, remember?" he replied simply, as if it were obvious.

"YOU LIE!" Zim screamed, pointing wildly at Dib, who looked bored out of his mind. Zim only got more pissed off. He went over to Dib and slapped him hard across the face. "Show Zim respect and be pleased to be in his presence!" he yelled at his husband.

Dib grabbed Zim's wrists and pushed him down onto the couch, making the alien scream something in Irken.

Dib glared down at his squirming wife, wanting to tell him to just knock off the bull-crap. He wanted his wife back so badly. He wanted him to be the way he used to be – before Miz had died.

"Let go of Zim! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Zim screamed at Dib, who paid no attention to the little green Irken.

"Zim... I'm going to only say this once, so you better listen." Dib warned, his voice beyond serious.

Zim stopped squirming, always up for important information.

"Show. Me. Where. You. Woke. Up." Dib said through ground teeth.

Zim sighed, relaxing a bit. "Fine. I woke up in your stinky lab." he said. "Now release Zim!" he screamed.

Dib released Zim only to get off the couch before he grabbed Zim's right wrist and pulled him down to the lab.

Zim didn't protest, he just went with Dib and didn't say a word.

Dib and Zim entered the lab, Dib still holding Zim's wrist, but he moved his hand down to Zim's so that they were holding hands instead. Zim didn't stop him, trying to make it easier for the human he has some feelings for.

Dib found the device on the floor, picking it up. He turned it on and the device spoke in Irken. Dib turned to Zim for help.

"Here," Zim grabbed it, for some reason knowing it was his own handy work. He turned the language to English.

"Repeat: Miz and Dib erased from memory." the device said in a bored computer way.

Zim frowned. "Why would I erase you two if you hadn't done something wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"Miz was our daughter, Zim. She died." Dib said, sounding irritated with the small teen-like Zim.

"Oh... Well I never really cared for smeets, anyway." Zim tossed the device, making Dib catch it frantically.

"Zim! We could use this to get your memory back!" Dib yelled at him.

Zim turned on Dib, anger in his voice. "OBVIOUSLY I wanted to forget what ever it was that happened, so THEREFOR we will NOT try to get my memory back." Zim screamed, frustrated.

Dib and Zim stood in stances that would suggest they were about to get into a huge wrestling fight, but Zim was the first to give up, reaching out his arms and pouting. "I'm sorry... But it's true. I don't do anything by mistake." he made a grabby motion with his hands.

Dib sighed, but did not come to Zim like Zim wanted.

"C'mere!" Zim whined, bouncing at the knees a little.

Dib took a step forward and let Zim wrap his arms around his waist while he wrapped his arms around Zim's neck. "I love you, Zim..." he whispered into his lover's ear.

Zim sighed, relaxing his tense body. "So I've heard." he replied softly.

Dib and Zim stayed there for awhile, just holding each other. Dib was happy that he could hold his wife again, that Zim wasn't trying to get away or fight him.

Zim wanted, for some odd reason, to just let Dib do what he wanted with him, because he felt guilty for doing whatever he had. And, like Dib had told them, they were married. Zim just wasn't sure if the relationship had been good or bad, and if maybe that was the reason he wanted to forget.

But he wanted Dib to be happy, for some reason. He felt like he needed to do this for Dib.

So he clung tighter to Dib, not wanting to let go. He buried his face into Dib's chest and closed his eyes.

Dib pulled away to take Zim's face in his hands, which made Zim open his eyes a little. Dib leaned down and brushed his lips across Zim's, which made Zim lean up to deepen the kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" Dib pulled away to ask. Zim frowned.

"You like doing stuff now?" Zim asked, suspicious.

Dib actually laughed. "Of course I do! I AM older."

Zim giggled. "Well... Can we go to the library?"

"Sure thing." Dib smiled.


	4. Pedophile

"Zim, we have to get dressed first." Dib told Zim as he headed up the stairs while the little green alien skipped toward the door. However, he paused at the door, turning on his heels and narrowing his eyes at Dib.

"Are you saying Zim does not look amazing in what he is wearing?" Zim crossed his arms and glared.

Dib chuckled. "No...you look more then amazing... I just don't think a practically see-through nightgown is something NORMAL people wear to a library. But hey, if that's your thing, go ahead." Dib shrugged before heading back upstairs.

Zim rushed after Dib, demanding where he could find clothes.

Dib showed Zim to his closet, which held nothing but girl clothing. Zim's eye twitched. "After all these years I'm still wearing women's clothing?"

"Not women's; Girl's." Dib corrected. "You're still in a girl's junior small because your so...well...short...and thin."

"Whatever." Zim walked into the extremely large closet. He skimmed through the clothes, not sure what to wear. "Uh... Huh..." he didn't know what to where. All of it was pink – his favorite color. It was so hard to decide.

Dib sighed and walked into the closet and grabbed a outfit for Zim. "You used to wear this outfit all the time, it's one of your favorites." he said as he handed the outfit to Zim. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want to wear something else, then look around." Dib said. Zim took the outfit and looked at it; it was a off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt that was bright pink and had an Irken symbol on the chest. It was long enough to be a dress, so Zim figured it was. However, he wanted to where something that covered his shoulders. So he started to look while Dib was in the shower.

Zim settled on some black skinny jeans, a dark pink turtle-neck tank top – which looked really good on him – some fingerless gloves, his military boots, and a black designer jacket that looked really nice on him.

He finished dressing in the walk-in closet, turning around before screaming at the sight he saw; a naked Dib. "FOR IRK'S SAKE DIB, PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" He yelled at the human, covering his eyes with his hands.

Dib just rolled his eyes as he pulled on clean clothes. "Zim, you've seen me naked a million times. It's not really a big deal."

Zim's jaw dropped. "But not in MY memory! This is the first time Zim has ever seen your nakedness." Zim said, his cheek flushed. "And I hope it's the last time."

Dib chuckled at this, having not put on his shirt yet. He only wore his baggy pants and socks. He looked over at Zim, eyes flashing with something almost sinister. "Wanna bet?" he smirked evilly, having fun messing with the alien.

Zim's eyes went wide as Dib stepped forward. "Oh no you don't!" Zim said backing into the closet before mentally cursing himself. He'd left himself trapped.

Dib cornered Zim and took the small Irken into his arms, smiling wickedly. "We're married, remember? I can do what I want with you." he told Zim, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Then I'll just have to beat some sense into you." Zim smirked, the expression just as evil as Dib's.

"I'd like to see you try." Dib shrugged, cupping Zim's face in his hands and kissing the little alien.

Zim sighed against Dib's lips, wondering what it would be like to just let Dib do what he wanted with him.

"Still want to go to the library?" Dib asked as he pulled away, walking off to go put on a shirt.

Zim slumped against the wall a little, his brain feeling fried. "Um...Not really... can we go get coffee, though?"

"Let's go get breakfast." Dib suggested, which Zim hoped meant coffee.

"Okay." Zim smiled, his squeedily spooch growling. He blushed and looked down at his tummy, putting a hand on it.

For some reason, Zim doing the gesture of putting his hand on his own stomach, made Dib remember that Zim had gown a full pregnancy without Dib knowing.

Dib couldn't help but wonder; would they have any more children/smeet? Or was Miz the only one?  
>Zim and Dib walked downstairs and out of the house, walking toward the Lamborghini that sat out front.<p>

"What do you think of our new car?" Zim asked, raising a brow and smirking.  
>Zim crossed his arms, playing the part; "And where did you get the money to buy that car?" he demanded in a rather girly voice.<p>

Dib chuckled, not able to stop himself. "I'm a paranormal investigator. And now that I have people who believe me – because I proved some of the 'myths' out there were true – I have tons of fans and tons of money. How do you think I could afford the house?" Dib told him.

Zim looked back at the house. "Oh... I see. Wait! People don't know about ME, do they?" he grabbed Dib's shirt and demanded.

Dib smiled. "Zim, I'd never tell anyone you weren't human. That would make it to where we couldn't be married. And that would be horrible." Dib ran a hand through Zim's fake hair. Zim stared at him with more respect now.

"You just don't want to get rid of Zim's amazingness." Zim teased, flipping his hair in a girly way and popping his hip out.

"God! You're just too cute!" Dib said through ground teeth before picking up Zim and kissing all over his face.

Zim giggled, finding this very funny.

Dib put Zim down. Zim smiled adorably, unable to stop himself. Dib shook his head, smiling. "You're lucky I can protect you, otherwise you'd be a rape victim several times over because of how adorable you are." Dib told him before smacking Zim on the butt. "Now get in the car, missy."

Zim jumped when Dib smacked his butt, but quickly rushed over to car like a small child, which made Dib chuckle some more.

"Well open the car door for me." Zim ordered Dib, his cuteness still showing.

Dib walked over and opened the car door, pushing Zim in. Zim slid into the seat and grinned; he was going to milk this out as long as possible.

Dib took Zim to a nice restaurant that was close to the mall. Once they finished breakfast he wanted to take Zim to the mall to go shopping. Zim didn't know this, all he could focus on was the fact that he was hungry. When they sat down, Zim quickly swiped up the menu, ordering the first thing he saw: waffles.

"Would you like bacon and eggs with that, miss?" the waitress asked, smiling sweetly.

"No thank you, puny human." Zim said rudely.

Dib rolled his eyes at Zim while the waitress continued to grin. She turned to Dib. "And what will you have, Mr. Membrane?" the waitress already knew Dib, but only because he was famous.

"I'll have the same." he told the waitress, still looking at Zim, who was staring out the window.

"And will that be all?" the waitress asked, just glad that she was in the presence of Dib. THE famous Dib.

"Yes." Zim snapped, thinking it was obvious.

The waitress giggled. "You have a very adorable daughter, Mr. Membrane." she said to Dib.

Dib had been taking a sip of his water when she had said that, and he chocked on it, coughing.

Zim glared daggers at the waitress. "I'm his wife, hyuumon."

The waitress looked horrified. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... uh... I'm so very sorry!" she backed away before she rushed to get their order to the cook.

Dib finished coughing. "I am NOT a pedophile!" Dib exclaimed, feeling like someone had kicked him in the stomach.

Zim laughed nervously. "I can believe that. Besides, I'm wayyyy older then you in human years." Zim muttered.

"I know, you're a 157 now." Dib took a sip of his water.

Zim nodded. "That means I'm twenty one in irken years." He smiled proudly.

"You're still younger then me in personality, however." Dib told his smiling green alien.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, but Zim is still amazing." he said, seeing the waitress coming back.

She sat their drinks and food down before quickly leaving, her cheeks flaming.

Zim gobbled down his waffles so fast it was unbelievable. It was like he hadn't eaten in days. Which was probably true; Zim hadn't eaten much since Miz's death.

Thinking of Miz sent a pain through Dib's heart and he swallowed his bite of waffle dryly.

After they finished eating, Dib took Zim to the mall. Zim frowned, looking up at his husband. "What are we going to do here?" he asked, squeezing Dib's hand that he held tightly.

"Buy you some clothes that you like." Dib smiled.

Zim pulled his hand away. "I can make my own clothes. I don't need you to buy me human stuff." Zim said, pleading in his that they leave.

Dib frowned. "What's wrong, Zim? Are you okay?"

"I don't know... I have bad feelings about this place... It...uh...makes Zim's squeedily spooch sick." Zim backed away from the mall, wanting to just get back into the car.

"Alright...then where else do you want to go?" Dib asked, smiling kindly.

"Home." Zim stated, rushing back to the car.

Dib followed, sighing. Sometimes he just wished things could be normal, for once.


	5. HEY THERE! READ THISSSS!

Hello, Emy here!

For all of you who follow this story, I just want to say that is on permanent hiatus.  
>BUT! If you'd like to read more of my IZ work, I have started a new story called Falling Out. If you liked this story, you will like this one even more! My writing has improved since I worked on this piece and the plot is better than this one. And! Falling Out will be a 30-40 chapterpart story, so go to my page and read it!

Discription:

_What if Zim never knew he was an alien? What if the Tallest banished him as soon as they discovered he was defective? In this story Zim lives in a normal neighborhood and a normal family who found him when he was a smeet. He is raised his whole life unknowing of his past or species.  
>Being bullied by his fellow classmates, Zim seeks true companionship. He finds this in a geeky guy named Dib. Being a couple of years older than Zim, he takes the teen under his wing.<br>Soon, Zim realizes that he never wants to be without his human and finds that he may be falling for the only person – other than his "parents" – that cared for him.  
>However, that seems irrelevant when familiar creatures begin invading the planet.<em>


End file.
